Aku Yang Akan Pergi
by Syuchi Hyu
Summary: sebuah kisah yang menceritakan tentang sebuah kesabaran akan sebuah cinta sesaat yang menyakitkan. kesabaran yang berujung dengan tindakan mengalah akan orang yang paling dicintainya. / sebuah Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari salah satu lagu yang author sukai. JE. / Sadending


**AKU YANG AKAN PERGI**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto hanya milik Mr. Masashi Kishimoto seorang**

tapi Fanfict ini milik **Hyu**

**Songfict by CASSANOVA – Aku yang akan pergi**

**pairing:**naruhina

**Gendre:**Hurt/comfort, friendshipt

**Rated:**T

**WARNING:**AU, GAJE, OOC, Alur ga jelas, typo dimana-mana, ide pasaran, penulisan yang ancur ditambah dengan author yang ga konsisten sama fanfictnya.

.

**Bagi yang ga suka silahkan tekan exit**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

.

_**'Perih, hati menjalani**_

_**Sedih yang tak pernah berhenti'**_

Di bawah pohon momoji dengan daun yang sudah berubah warna kecoklatan itu, Hinata menangis tersedu-sedu. Wajahnya sembab dan basah karna air mata. Sebuah kado berwarna kuning cerah dihiasi dengan pita berwarna ungu digenggam kuat hingga menimbulkan kesan kusut di kertasnya. Tangan kanannya membekap mulutnya meredam suara tangisnya yang pasti akan terdengar pilu, dadanya kian terasa sesak dan tenggorokan terasa tercekat kala mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelum ia seperti ini. Betapa sakit hatinya kala mata amethys indahnya menangkap sesuatu yang membuat hatinya hancur saat itu juga. Uzumaki Naruto seseorang yang telah menjadi kekasihnya selama 5 bulan ini telah mencium sahabatnya, Haruno Sakura. Memang kedekatan mereka bukanlah hal tabu dan terkadang banyak pula yang membicarakan akan jalinan persahabatan diantara dirinya, Naruto, Sakura dan seorang Uchiha bungsu bernama Sasuke adalah suatu ikatan yang sangat kuat, jangankan disekolah dilingkungan rumah juga mereka bak saudara yang tak pernah terpisah hingga beranjak dewasa terlibatlah jalinan kasih yang melebihi dari saudara atau sahabat namun, haruskah akan jadi seperti ini? apakah sahabat juga bisa melakukan penghianatan pada dirinya, menusuknya dari belakang? tidakkah mereka menyadari akan status diantara mereka?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**'Letih, terus kau sakiti**_

_**Perasaan ini kau bodohi'**_

Namun tak bisa ia pungkiri semua fakta dan kejadian yang membuat semua persepsi kesetiaan diantara masing-masing pihak membuatnya mengetahui sebuah kenyataan dimana semua perhatian yang diberikan Naruto untuknya taklah sebesar pengaruh Sakura. Sesering ia mengalah akan pembagian kesempatan yang ia punya hanya kepada si gadis musim seminya. hanya dengan beralasan sebagai sahabat yang baik ia rela namun pada kenyataannya ia juga harus berlapang dada atas rasa ketidaksukaannya akan tindakan sang kekasih pujaan. Bila ia boleh Egois ia akan tetap memilih mempertahankan Naruto di sisinya dan membiarkan garis ikatan persahabatan mereka mengabur.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**'Dimana, dirimu yang mencintai aku**_

_**Sepenuh hati..'**_

Ternyata semakin ia menekan rasa sakit itu semakin menganga pula luka yang dirasakannya. Salahkah jika ia berusaha untuk menjaga hal yang dimilikinya? lalu haruskah sekarang ia melepaskannya kala hal itu justru menyakitkan untuknya. kasih sayang yang dulu dicurahkan untuknya kini bukan untuknya lagi. Lantas jika hatinya tidak seratus persen untuknya, kenapa dulu Naruto sangat bersemangat untuk menjadikan dirinya sebagai kekasih yang hanya satu-satunya ia gombal, bukan? tapi memang sedari awal Hinata juga mencintai Naruto dan tanpa babibu lagi ia langsung memeluknya hingga tanpa ia ketahui, sebenarnya di balik punggung Hinata, Naruto memandang sedih Sakura yang sedang memeluk Sasuke. Hanya karna perhatian yang dicurahkan Naruto padanyalah ia merasa cukup bahagia.

**_._**

**_._**

**_'Aku yang akan pergi_**

**_Bila kau enggan memilih'_**

Naruto masih slalu menyapanya dengan seolah semuanya baik-baik saja namun, Hinata tak melihat tatapan biasa di mata Shapire Naruto, mungkinkah itu tatapan penyesalan, bisakah? menyesalkah telah melukainya? bolehkah ia berpikir begitu? jika benar mungkin permintaan maap cukup untuk meredakan rasa sesak didadanya meskipun pada akhinya kenyataan itu justru membuat luka itu makin menganga.

Hinata menatap Naruto dengan pilu, air mata sudah menggenang dipelupuk mata lavendernya. keputusan yang terlalu sulit untuk ia pilih, namun pada akhirnya ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Naruto. Ia akan mengalah untuk kebaikan semua, setidaknya persahabatan diantara dirinya dengannya tidak terlepas dan menjadi penyesalan dikemudian hari. Seiring jatuhnya tetesan air mata tangannya terulur untuk meraih tangan Naruto dan menggenggamnya dengan erat lalu dengan perlahan ia menyatukan tangannya dan sebuah benda kecil berpindah tangan. Naruto menatap benda kecil itu sesaat lalu semuanya terasa menyesakan saat dengan bersamaan Hinata mengatakan ia ingin mengakhiri hubungan diantara mereka menjadi sahabat kembali. sebuah jepit rambut berbentuk bunga lavender menjadi saksi awal hubungan mereka sekaligus perpisahan mereka.

**_._**

**_._**

**_'Cintaku ini bukan seperti_**

**_tempat persinggahanmu'_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**oke sekian ni cuma ffnya Hyu yang gaje.**

**so... see you again.**

**.**

**.**

**please to review**


End file.
